The Pretty Cure Band♪
The Pretty Cure Band♪ (ザプリキュアバンド'♪' Za Purikyua Bando'♪')'' is Shirayukiprincess' first pretty cure series. The series premiere on February 1, 2015, replacing Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! on its initial timeslot. This series' theme is music. Story The Pretty Cure Band♪ episodes Utau is a participant of a singing contest held in her city. In the middle of the contest, a teenage girl who reveal herself as Kurami, appear and summons a monster. Later, she becomes Cure Vocalist and starts fighting from time to time. Together with Kotone, Nobara, and Fubuki as Cure Guitarist, Cure Keyboardist, and Cure Drummer, Utau forms a Pretty Cure group called The Pretty Cure Band♪. Characters Pretty Cures *'Hoshimiya Utau' (星宮うたう ''Hoshimiya Utau) / Cure Vocalist '(キュアボーカリスト ''Kyua Bōkarisuto) **Utau is a cheerful and positive-thinking 14 years old girl who really loves singing. Her catchphrase before singing is "My concert... begins!". Her standard signature color is pink, and she is represented by stars. *Tsukishima Kotone' (月島ことね ''Tsukishima Kotone) / Cure Guitarist (キュアギタリスト Kyua Gitarisuto) **Kotone is an energetic and boyish girl. She is good at sport, and a part of basketball team. She often plays her guitar at class. Her standard signature color is violet, and she is represented by moon. *'Kaori Nobara' (香りのばら Kaori Nobara) / Cure Keyboardist (キュアキーボーディスト Kyua Kībōdisuto) **Nobara is a multitalent girl. She is good at both studying and sports. She is also mastered jeet kune do and like to play keyboard or piano. Her standard signature color is crimson red, and she is represented by roses. *'Shirano Fubuki' (白のふぶき Shirano Fubuki) / Cure Drummer (キュアドラマー Kyua Doramā) **Fubuki is tsundere, who doesn't really care about others, and sometimes walk-in-her-own-tune. She really like to play drums since she was at elementary school. Her standard signature color is light blue, and she is represented by diamonds. *'Yatogami Kurami' (夜刀神くらみ Yatogami Kurami) / Cure Bassist (キュアベーシスト Kyua Bēshisuto) **Kurami is Grell's former second in command, who become a Cure in episode 22. Allies *'Harmony' (ハーモニー Hāmonī) **Harmony is the mascot of the Cures. She give powers to Utau and Nobara. She looks like a rabbit with white fur and pink fur for some details. She use a pink flower in front of her right ear. *'Symphony ' (シンフォニー Shinfonī) **Symphony is also the mascot of the Cures. She give powers to Kotone and Fubuki. Like Harmony, she looks like a rabbit with white fur and blue fur for some details. She use a blue bow in front of her left ear. Villains *'Grell ' (ぐれる Gureru) **He is the main villain of this series. He never shows himself in front of anyone except Kurami. *'Yuka' (優花 Yūka) **She is a villain who appear in the middle of the season. She admits herself as Grell's sister. *'Yatogami Kurami' (夜刀神暗み Yatogami Kurami) **She is Grell's second in command, and sometimes shows herself before the Pretty Cures. *'Tsubaki' (椿 Tsubaki) **He is Grell's subordinate. He appears as a young boy that has white hair. *'Kuroko' (黒子 Kuroko) **He is Grell's another subordinate, who appears as a young boy and has curly black hair. *'Akagi' (赤城 Akagi) **He is Grell's another subordinate. He is a young boy with messy red hair. *'Break' (ブレイク Bureiku) **Break are the monster in this series. Items *'Cure Pod' (キュアポッド Kyua Poddo) **Pretty Cures' transformation device that looks like an iPod. *'Miracle Cure Dock' (ミラクルキュアドック Mirakuru Kyua Dokku) **A dock that only compatible with Cure Pod. All Cures have their own Miracle Cure Dock. This is also can be used for the Cures' attack. *'Pinky Microphone' (ピンキーマイクロフォン Pinkī Maikurofon) **Cure Vocalist's main attack item. It's a pink microphone with star emblem. *'Shining Blue Moon Guitar' (シャイニングブルームーンギター Shainingu Burū Mūn Gitā) **Cure Guitarist's main attack item. It's a moon shaped guitar that Cure Guitarist used. *'Elegant Rose Keyboard' (エレガントローズキーボード Ereganto Rōzu Kībōdo) **A keyboard used by Cure Keyboardist. *'Sparkling Diamond Rod' (スパークリングダイヤロッド Supākuringu Daiya Roddo) **Cure Drummer's main attack item. It's a white rod with snowflake emblems at both side, that can be split into two and can be used as drum sticks. *'Sparkling Diamond Drums' (スパークリングダイヤドラムズ Supākuringu Daiya Doramuzu) **Drums used by Cure Drummer. Locations *'Ongakugaoka' **Place where all the Cures live. *'Ongakugaoka Middle School' **The school that the Cures attend. *'Ongaku World' **Place where Harmony and Symphony come from Trivia *This is Shirayukiprincess' first pretty cure series *Innocent Purification inspired Shirayukiprincess to make this series *This is the first pretty cure group who form a band *This is the first pretty cure series with villains who appeared as teenagers *Songs that sung by the Pretty Cures (exclude opening and ending) was taken from K-ON and Vocaloid songs Gallery Category:User: Shirayukiprincess Category:The Pretty Cure Band♪ Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Music Themed Series Category:Shirayukiprincess Series